


A Snowy Conundrum

by CursedbyPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Language, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedbyPhan/pseuds/CursedbyPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N's university class gets cancelled and she accidentally walks in on Dan and Phil getting it on. Suddenly, the next thing she knows, she's part of a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowy Conundrum

Y/N shivered as she quickly shut the apartment door and leaned against it. The snow was absolutely horrible out there. The roads were so bad that she couldn’t even get a taxi to take her back to the apartment when her professor texted everyone that class was cancelled. Another chill went down her spine from her wet clothes. She had definitely expected today to be warmer than it was. Damn, I need to get these clothes off, she thought. 

“Dan? Phil? Is anyone home?” she called out to her roommates. 

Not hearing a response, she shrugged and figured that they were probably still stuck out in the snow like she was before. Well since no one is home I might as well just take these off now so I can hang them up to dry, she thought. Quickly, she shrugged all her clothes off until she was in just her underwear and made her way to the bathroom. Y/N was in her own little world as she hung them up and then went to the lounge to throw her backpack on the couch so she could do homework later. But what she found when she stepped in the room, made her drop her bag on the floor. 

Phil had Dan pinned to the couch, both in nothing but their boxers. Phil had one hand in unspeakable places, the other pinching Dan’s left nipple, and his head buried in Dan’s neck. Dan looked like he was in such bliss with his head thrown back, moaning lowly, and his nails digging into Phil’s shoulder blades. Y/N just stood there her mouth agape so shocked that she forgot to be embarrassed that she was in her underwear, too. Everything seemed frozen for a second, until the sound of Y/N’s bag dropping made Dan and Phil’s head snap towards her. I mean she knew they were secretly dating, even though they always told her they were just friends, but this was ridiculous. 

“Oh, my God!” Y/N breathed out.

“Y/N!” Phil said, eyes wide.

“Why-why the fuck are you guys doing this in the lounge?!” Y/N asked completely horrified. Dan looked completely embarrassed, but Phil just smirked at her. 

“You were supposed to be in class-” Dan was cut off moaning as Phil went back to stroking him. 

“Y/N?” Phil practically growled, “Your clothes?”

Y/N’s face and neck flushed bright red. She totally forgot that she was in as just a compromising situation as they were, and to make it worse, she was completely turned on by it. She tried to subtly rub her thighs together to keep the heat from creeping down to her nether regions, but by this point it was impossible to deny how she felt. She could feel her underwear become more soaking wet by the second, and the way that Phil was looking at her, practically eating her up with his eyes, didn’t help the situation at all. Suddenly, Phil gave a knowing smirk and leapt off the couch striding towards her. Dan was left unattended and whined for him to come back, but he quickly gave up and started to slowly stroke himself. Phil grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger, bringing her closer to his face.

“You haven’t run away yet, Y/N,” Phil whispered lust evident in his voice as he gazed deeply in her eyes studying them. “Don’t tell me you’re turned on by this?” Y/N was at a loss for words and could only whimper in response. Phil’s smirk deepened and he leaned forward next to her ear and wrapped one of his arms around her waist playing with the rim of her underwear. “Oh, you are, baby girl? My God, just look at you, I bet you’re so wet for me aren’t you? I bet you want me to touch you, right? Maybe taste you, too?” Phil chuckled darkly biting the shell of her ear. “God damn, what I’d do to you, baby girl. How about it? Do you want to join us?”

Y/N had never said yes to anything quicker in her life. Before she knew it, she was between Dan and Phil completely stripped of all underwear. Dan was playing with her nipples pinching them harshly then rubbing them fondly. He was going down on her, his tongue hot and wet in her core. It made her practically scream every time he sucked her clit. Phil had his hands scrunched up in her hair as he guided his cock to her mouth. Y/N willingly opened when the tip pressed against her lips. Phil wasted no time and quickly pushed the back of her head so she would start bobbing. Before long, she was down to the hilt, and Phil was face fucking her so hard she was gagging. Every time Dan sucked on her clit she would moan and send Phil closer to the edge. When she started to feel her thighs shake from her pent up orgasm, she pushed them both off her. 

Before either of them could protest she panted, “I want more.”

Dan and Phil smirked at each other. “And what’s that?” asked Dan his voice slightly hoarse. 

“Fuck me, please,” she begged.

Phil pecked her on the lips, “As you wish, baby girl.”

Phil then grabbed Dan harshly by the sides of his face kissing him with a fiery passion. Dan pulled back panting a minute later. Phil made a deep sound in his throat relishing in the taste of her juices on Dan’s lips, “Y/N, God, you taste so good, but I think I’m gonna fuck my baby boy here while he fucks you. Wouldn’t that be hot?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Dan moaned out while Y/N nodded her head vigorously incapable of words. Phil stroked Dan’s member a few times, while they watched Y/N stretch herself. The whole situation was too hot for words.

“Are you ready?” Phil asked. Dan and Y/N nodded in agreement. 

Dan crawled over to Y/N and grabbed her by the hips dragging her to him. Slowly, he pushed in moaning as he felt the tight heat suck him in. The stretch was a little painful for Y/N, but God, did she love it. She couldn’t deny that she may have a slight pain kink. Once Dan was in to the hilt, Phil pushed into Dan making them all groan out at the force. Phil started the pace as he slowly pulled out of Dan and pushed back in causing Dan to go deeper into Y/N. Quickly, the pace picked up and they were all in heaven, especially Dan who was getting fucked out of his mind having his dick and prostrate getting pleasured at the same time. The force of Dan pounding into Y/N made her feel like she was losing her mind. She couldn’t think straight or form coherent sentences anymore. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Oh, God, Dan! Phil! I-I-I think I’m gonna-” Y/N moaned out whorishly. 

“I know baby! Come on, come for me!” Phil groaned out reaching his orgasm and thrusting harder and faster into Dan. 

Y/N screamed out as her legs shook and her orgasm thundered through her body. She felt Dan release and collapse on top of her, but all she could focus on was the ringing in her ears. All she could see was white that was suddenly so intense it turned black. 

 

“Y/N,” she heard Dan’s voice, “are you okay?”

Y/N groaned and opened her eyes. She felt so relaxed, but her head felt fuzzy. 

“Did I black out?” she whispered, noticing that Dan and Phil had both pulled out, and she was all cleaned up with a blanket on top of her.

Phil just chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair, as Dan ran the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand comfortingly. “Yes, you did, baby girl,” Phil smiled. 

Y/N suddenly realized the hilarity of the situation and started laughing, “Well this is definitely not what I thought would happen when my class got cancelled.”

Dan chuckled, “Yeah, surprise by the way. Phil and I are dating.”

“Oh, I already knew that,” she giggled.

“You, did?” Phil asked shocked, breaking his dominant persona.

“Yeah, you two aren’t that sneaky, obviously,” she laughed gesturing between all of them and the event that had just occurred. “Anyways, should we talk about this?”

“Nah, I’m tired. It can wait until morning,” Dan sighed curling up into the couch and grabbed part of the blanket that Y/N had.

“Snuggle with us until morning,” Phil grumbled into the fuzziness of the blanket as he curled into her side. 

“Alright, I’m tired, too. Night,” Y/N curled up herself into the other two and let herself drift off to sleep. This was quite a strange day. Who knew that having a cancelled class would lead to that? Honestly, if this snow lasted a few more days, she really wouldn’t mind if that’s what she got every time she came home.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was an anon request on my Tumblr, CursedbyPhan! It's my first smut so I hope I did well! ...I need holy water...
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments, questions, and suggestions!~  
> You can find me on Tumblr and Wattpad as CursedbyPhan! ~~


End file.
